Vacaciones para dos
by Nobodyknows05
Summary: Korra toma ventaja de una oportunidad para explorar su relación con Asami. Post-final. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de WordsToShare yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

…

…

…

Vacaciones para dos.

Capítulo 1:

Después de dejar la fiesta, Korra se sentó en su cuarto en la isla del templo del aire, pensando acerca de la invitación que acababa de hacerle a Asami. Pronto se le puso la piel de gallina una vez que pudo contemplar que significaba realmente esas "vacaciones".

A ritmo lento, una tras otra cada prenda fue doblada perfectamente, para después ir guardándolas en la bolsa. Ella no tenía mucha ropa, por lo que empacar no era tan difícil, pero con solo pensar acerca de su siguiente aventura fue enredando su mente en diversas posibilidades , olvidando por un instante que estaba haciendo: "_¿Son vacaciones entre amigas… o novias?" _Lo considero consigo misma antes de sacudir la cabeza, antes de continuar con más preguntas similares a esa.

No podía ser una coincidencia que Asami mencionara su miedo de perder a ambos – al Avatar y a su Padre- el mismo día. Lo pensó por un momento ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Tenía miedo también de perderlos a ellos o solo era una aclaración específica?

Pensando acerca de ello, había varias señales de que su amistad estaba creciendo y volviéndose aún más cercana, posiblemente hacia algo más. _"Se ofreció a venir conmigo al Polo Sur durante mi recuperación. Ninguna vez me presiono por mi regreso, y cuando regrese parecía como si hubiéramos continuado donde lo dejamos. Como si me estuviera esperando…"_

Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Camino hacia la puerta, y procedió a darle paso a la persona que estaba detrás "Oh, Hola Pema. ¿Todo está bien?"

Pema miro por encima del hombro de Korra, viendo la maleta a medio llenar que estaba en su cama. Se volvió para mirar a la solemne chica, dándole una mirada burlona "¿Te iras a algún lugar?"

Korra pronto agarro el hilo de su pregunta, viendo sus cosas, y entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad no le había dicho a nadie acerca de sus planes. Inclinando la cabeza y dándose la vuelta, camino hacia su bolsa y comenzó a jugar con los botones que colgaban de la parte superior de su saco "De acuerdo, lo siento. Supongo que olvide mencionar el hecho de que hice planes con Asami para ir al mundo espiritual"

"Mmm, ya veo" Pema se susurró a sí misma, llevando su dedo a su barbilla, perdida en sus propias cavilaciones. Después de un momento continuo "¿Te importa si pregunto qué tipo de viaje es este?

Korra la miro con confusión "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, ¿es un viaje corto? ¿Irán Mako y Bolin contigo? ¿Empaco algo de comida para ti?"

Korra suspiro, tratando de no delatar su ansiedad acerca de la situación. "Gracias por la oferta, pero nos las podremos arreglar. No, los chicos no vienen con nosotras. Y es más que unas vacaciones… solo somos nosotras dos." Miro a lo lejos con vergüenza, insegura de que iba a pensar Pema.

Pema poso la mano en el hombro de Korra de manera que pudiera hacer que respirara más lento. "Korra, cariño, ¿sabes que está bien que se vayan juntas, verdad?"

"¡¿Lo es?!"Korra miro hacia ella con vigor y un poco de preocupación en su voz

"Creo que el sentimiento que hay ahí es algo más que unas vacaciones que me estás diciendo. ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello? Pema hablo con un tono suave, invitándola a hablar.

Korra suspiro otra vez, moviendo sus cosas de la cama para así poder sentarse. Sus codos se apoyaron en sus rodillas mientras se volvía a sumergir en sus pensamientos. Pema se sentó alado suyo, esperando pacientemente a que hablara.

Algunos minutos pasaron en silencio antes de que Korra hablara de nuevo "Es solo que… las cosas entre Asami y yo se han vuelto más cercanas. Creo que cualquiera está convencido de que somos muy buenas amigas. Como sea, nunca me había sentido como si esto solo fuera una amistad. Estoy segura que es más que eso. De hecho hay más allá de… por lo menos para mí sí. No sé qué piense Asami. Nunca hemos hablado acerca de ello. Pero en la boda, tuve una chance y le pregunte si quería tomar unas vacaciones conmigo. Ni siquiera estaba realizando a consciencia que estaba haciendo, era como si alguien más dentro de mi hubiera dicho esas palabras"

"Asumo que ella acepto, ya que estas empacando"

"Lo hizo"

Pema lo pensó por un momento "¿Dijiste que solo serían ustedes dos?"

"Así es"

"Mmm, ¿Te puedo dar mi punto de vista?"

Korra la miro con entusiasmo "Si, ¡por favor! Mi mente ha estado sumergida alrededor de diferentes ideas acerca de los sentimientos que siempre he tenido y nunca había podido hablar con alguien acerca de ello. Por favor Pema, ¡no sé qué pensar o que decir!"

Pema una vez más, coloco de manera cómoda su mano en el hombro del Avatar "Cálmate querida. Antes que nada, pienso que es una buena señal el hecho de que haya aceptado ir, sabiendo que solo se trataría de ustedes dos. Si hubiera estado incomoda de alguna manera, ella hubiera rechazado la invitación. Asami es una chica inteligente. Ella no hace cosas que no quiera. Segundo, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no he visto cómo interactúan entre ustedes desde hace tiempo. Siempre me he preguntado si había posibilidad de algo más…" Se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto Korra alegremente, sus ojos ampliándose por esta nueva realización.

"Si, enserio. Veo la manera en cómo se miran la una a la otra. Hay un inequívoco lazo ahí, no hay duda acerca de ello. Qué es exactamente, no estaría en mis posibilidades decirlo" Korra se deprimió un poco por el comentario "Eso es algo que ustedes dos tendrán que averiguar por sí mismas. Unas vacaciones son un buen comienzo, supongo"

"¿Qué tal si no es lo que espero? ¿Cómo le hago saber mis sentimientos sin arruinar nuestra amistad?" Preguntó Korra, su mirada cabizbaja, luciendo un poco triste.

"Pienso que necesitas hablar con ella. La comunicación es algo importante en cualquier relación, amistad etc. Asami es una joven muy comprensiva. Dudo mucho que ella se aleje de ti al saber lo que sientes por ella" Pema la tranquilizo, dándole a sus hombros un ligero apretón.

"Tienes razón, debo hablar con ella y sacarme de la duda. Se lo que quiero… y es a ella" Una sonrisa de determinación cruzo por el rostro de Korra mientras observaba a Pema. Ella le regreso la sonrisa, tomando en breve momento la felicidad de la joven, antes de notar como esa sonrisa era remplazada por una expresión de miedo.

"¿Qué sucede querida?"

"¿Es… Está bien? ¿Qué quiera a Asami? Digo…"

"Oh cariño" Pema tiro de la niña en un fuerte abrazo, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza para calmar los nervios de la joven. Pema se apartó, agarrando con fuerza los hombros anchos de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos "Amor es amor, un hombre sabio dijo una vez: no puedes dejar a quien amas, es parte de nuestra vida y nada causa más dolor que negarlo. No vayas a pensar ni una vez que nosotros no lo aprobaríamos. Queremos que seas feliz, y si Asami es quien lo hará, en todos los sentidos, pues de mi parte te digo que explores esa relación a profundidad"

Korra le dio otro abrazo a esa figura maternal que tanto necesitaba "Gracias"

Después de un minuto o dos, Pema se alejó y se puso de pie "De nada querida. Ahora, es mejor que termines de empacar. No sé cuándo planeas irte, pero sé que tan fácil te puedes distraer y no quiero que olvides nada importante"

Korra asintió y Pema camino hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"_No olvides nada importante" _Reflexiono para sí misma. Después de un momento, se puso de pie y se acercó a la cómoda, sacando una pequeña caja de la parte superior y poniéndolo dentro de su saco, teniendo cuidado de guardarla bien _"Nunca olvidare las cosas que son importantes…"_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_**¡Qué onda! Pues aquí ando dejando mi pequeña aportación a los fics Korrasami. Este como habrán leído se ubica después del final del libro 4. No sé cuántos capítulos tenga, la autora original todavía está en proceso de escribirlo, por lo que iremos más o menos al mismo ritmo.**_

**Espero les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de WordsToShare yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

…

…

…

Vacaciones para dos.

Capítulo 2:

Mako se encontraba sentado en una banca alado del sendero que llevaba a los muelles. Cuando Korra camino hacia él, haciendo que levantara la vista.

"Oh, Hola Korra. ¿Vas a algún lugar?" Preguntó cortésmente

"De hecho, si ¿Tienes un minuto? Quiero hablarte acerca de algo "Mako hizo una ademán invitándola a tomar lugar alado suyo. Inmediatamente la chica se sentó.

Korra empezó a jugar de manera nerviosa con sus dedos, trazando círculos y patrones en su regazo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Mako apoyo su mano en las de ella, deteniendo su inquietud mientras se agachaba y la miraba directamente a los ojos "Sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo, como te dije siempre te cuidare la espalda"

"Lo sé. Y sé a qué te refieres. Dijiste que siempre me ayudarías en batalla, y realmente aprecio eso, por supuesto, es completamente innecesario volverlo a repetir" Afirmó, con su voz temblando ligeramente

"Korra lo que quise decirte, es más que eso. Te apoyare en cada elección que tomes en tu vida. Tienes un buen corazón y sé que nunca tomarás una decisión que pueda lastimarte a ti misma o a la gente a tu alrededor. Quizás hace algunos años eras así, antes de aprender las cosas que ahora sabes. Digo, antes eras más impulsiva. Pero claro, ya no eres así" Korra rio, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo que antes solía ser una persona terca y arrogante. Mako continuo riéndose también, antes de hacer una pequeña pausa y continuar con lo que decía "Lo que estoy diciendo es que, puedes decirme lo que sea, siempre te apoyaré. Quiero que entiendas que nuestra amistad significa mucho para mí, y nunca hare nada para dañarla"

Korra le dio una sonrisa sincera y bajo la vista, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir "¿Incluso si te dijera que tengo sentimientos por tu ex?" Sintió la mano de él apretar con un poco más de fuerza las suyas.

"No soy un idiota. Se lo que está pasando. O lo que no; asumo que ustedes no han hablado del tema. Pero no soy ciego ante las miradas que ustedes dos comparten" Declaró de manera severa sorprendiendo al Avatar.

Korra rio en silencio, mirando a su amigo "Suenas como Pema ¿Acaso soy la única persona que no se ha dado cuenta?

"Al parecer sí. Aunque nadie ha hablado acerca de ello, hasta donde sé; estoy seguro que es demasiado obvio que todos están al tanto de cómo se tratan ustedes dos" Dudo por un momento "Bueno, tal vez Bolin no sepa, Porque… bueno, es Bolin"

"Aun así ¿Cómo le hago para saber si Asami se siente de la misma manera? Si esto ha sido obvio durante mucho tiempo ¿Por qué ella no ha dicho nada?"

"Probablemente por las mismas razones que tú. No es que conozca cuales, pero este tipo de cosas nunca han sido fáciles. Recuerda cuando me besaste por primera vez hace años. Tenía sentimientos por ambas y no tenía idea de que hacer. Tú lo sabias y te animaste a intentar algo conmigo. Pero yo no. Y termine alejándote en el proceso"

Korra hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin darse cuenta que compartir sus sentimientos por Asami estaban lastimando a Mako "Yo… lo siento. No debería estarte hablando acerca de esto" Apartó la vista y empezó a levantarse de la banca

Mako sujetó su brazo y tiro de ella, haciendo que se volviera a sentar "Te acabo de decir que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea y que siempre te cuidaré la espalda ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? Estoy bien, enserio. Ya lo superé. Lo que me importa ahora es ayudar a mis amigos cuando lo necesiten, y ahora mismo lo necesitas" Dijo con vigor, haciendo que Korra brincara ligeramente en su lugar, pensando que quizás lo estaba lastimando de otra manera

"De acuerdo, perdona. Aunque estoy segura de que es lo que quiero, todavía no he encontrado la manera de lidiar con ello- ya sea hablando de ti, Asami o cualquier otra persona- Quiero asegurarme de hacer las cosas bien. Ella y yo funcionamos de una manera muy diferente a como era contigo… Y siento que moriré si llego a joder todo"

"Entiendo, mira, todo lo que puedo decir es que ella te sigue queriendo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, y que cualquier cosa que le digas no creo que se lo tome a mal y llegue al extremo de alejarse de ti. Son mejores amigas" Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió "Korra cada buena relación funciona porque la amistad va primero que todo lo demás. Desafortunadamente, me di cuenta de ello muy tarde" Los ojos de Mako denotaban un tinte de ternura y tristeza mientras observaba fijamente a la morena,

Korra envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia un fuerte abrazo "Muchas gracias "Susurró "No sé qué haría sin ti"

Mako se apartó, y después enjuago una solitaria lagrima que se deslizaba por el rostro de la chica " En fin… ¿A dónde dices que se van?" Dijo en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación.

"Es divertido que preguntes" Afirmo el Avatar con una sonrisa "Asami y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla en la boda de Varrick y pronto me encontré preguntándole si se tomaba unas vacaciones conmigo. Solo nosotras dos" Alzó una mano acomodándose un mechón de cabello que había caído en su cara, enredando sus dedos en él, en un gesto nervioso "Siendo honestos en ese momento estaba muy contenta de estar sentada con ella, simplemente hablando. Pero entonces vino a mi mente esa idea y me dije a mi misma ´_bueno, es ahora o nunca_´… Y sabes, después de que aceptara me sentí como si no hubiera sido una buena decisión"

"¡Korra es fabuloso! ¡Qué bien por ti! No deberías estar nerviosa. Pienso que irse y pasar un tiempo juntas es exactamente lo que necesitas para poner en orden tus sentimientos. Espero que hables con ella durante su viaje. De todos modos ¿A dónde están planeando ir? "Mako estaba demostrando su emoción mientras hablaba, haciendo que Korra pensara que realmente estaba bien con la idea de que sus dos exnovias terminaran juntas.

"Bueno, al mundo espiritual. Sorprendentemente cuando le pregunte, le dije que podríamos irnos a cualquier parte que ella quisiera. Y escogió ese lugar. No pensé que pudiera amarla más hasta ese momento" Korra se sonrojo y se precipito en la última oración.

El maestro fuego rio, dándose cuenta de su sonrojo "Wow realmente estás loca por ella ¿Verdad?"

"Así es"

"En ese caso, debes hacerle algo especial para hacerle saber cuánto te importa"

"De nuevo, es divertido que digas eso. Tengo algo para ella, pero no se lo daré hasta asegurarme que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos" Distraídamente tentó su saco, en donde estaba aquella pequeña caja, de gran significado para ella.

"¿Entonces qué haces aquí sentada conmigo? Anda ¡Ve por la chica!" Dijo con entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie.

Korra se levantó de la banca, y dijo con una amplia sonrisa "Gracias Mako, eres un gran amigo" Con esto se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia los muelles.

Mako se quedó ahí, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mirando hacia donde su amiga había ido, tentando con su mano en donde le había dado el beso. "_Amigos" _pensó para sí mismo _"Siempre seré un buen amigo para ti Korra, y siempre te amaré"_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_**Hola de nuevo. Tenía rato con el pendiente de actualizar esta historia. Tuve dificultades al estarlo pasando de inglés a español… Siento que algunas cosas no tienen sentido. Así que agradecería que si vieran algún error o detalle me lo hicieran saber y así poderlo mejorar XD**_

_**Hasta el próximo cap x3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de WordsToShare yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

…

…

…

Vacaciones para dos.

Capítulo 3:

La fiesta fue tranquilizándose después de la conversación entre Asami y Korra; ambas regresaron a sus habitaciones una vez acordado sus planes. El plan era reunirse a las afueras del nuevo portal espiritual unas horas más tarde. Hubo una especie de convenio mutuo e ilusión de llegar ahí lo más pronto posible.

Cuando Asami estuvo lista, y se encontraba caminando en dirección a su Sato-móvil escucho una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos , con un fuerte pero suave tono "Asami, cálmate, necesito hablar contigo" La ingeniero se dio la vuelta para ver a la Jefa Beifong caminando hacia ella. Pronto empezó a sentir como su estómago se revolvía ante la idea de que pronto iniciaría una discusión con ella.

"Hey niña ¿A dónde vas tan apurada?" Pregunto Lin con una ceja arqueada y una mirada llena de curiosidad

"Tengo planes y cosas que hacer; un viaje. Estaré ausente por un tiempo" Respondió rápido, no queriendo perder el tiempo.

"¿Un viaje? Qué bueno que te alcance orita. Necesito que te des una vuelta a la estación antes de irte. Tengo algunos… papeles, que necesito que firmes"

"¿No puede esperar?" Preguntó Asami

"Depende de cuánto tiempo estés fuera ¿Alguna idea de cuándo volverás?"

Asami guardó silencio, dándose cuenta que Korra no había mencionado cuando regresarían. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro _´Quizás no tiene planes de regresar´. _Pero al instante otro pensamiento invadió su mente ´_Claro que tenemos que regresar, ella es el Avatar y yo tengo una compañía que dirigir´_ Su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue remplazada por su ceño fruncido al saber que deberían regresar y afrontar el mundo real.

"Asami" Un grito la hizo brincar, sacándola de sus cavilaciones mentales

"¿Qué? Lo siento, me distraje por un segundo" Sacudió su cabeza, queriendo imitar esa acción en su mente, en un esfuerzo de dejar de lado su conversación interna.

"Si, no bromeas. Ahora ilústrame ¿Qué está pasando? Tu rostro se contorsiono en muchas emociones que no puedo entender sin una explicación"

"Es complicado" Susurró la heredera

"Pruébame" Lin cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás y tomo su típica postura retadora

Asami suspiro, reconociendo claramente el mensaje: **No me iré hasta obtener una respuesta**

"De acuerdo, está bien, solo… deme oportunidad de decirte bien que sucede, antes de que vayas a replicar, por favor"

"Creo que puedo manejarlo" Respondió la maestra metal. Sus facciones relajándose al escuchar la sinceridad en las palabras de la chica Sato.

"Lo que sucede… Korra y yo hablamos hace rato, acerca de cambiar un poco de ambiente, relajarnos y olvidar lo que sucedió con lo de Kuvira, por lo que decidimos que ambas necesitamos unas vacaciones. Bueno más que eso ella me pregunto si íbamos… solo nosotras dos… y dije que si" Comenzó la heredera con su explicación , con la mirada clavada en algún lugar menos en el rostro de la Jefa "Me gusta mucho. De hecho, lo he estado analizando desde hace tiempo y estoy absolutamente enamorada de ella. Pero nunca hemos hablado acerca de ello y no estoy segura si ella siente lo mismo"

Asami se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, con sus oraciones corriendo una tras otra de su boca, perdiéndose en el aire "Se supone que voy a verme con ella en unas horas, a las afueras del nuevo portal… Solo los espíritus saben cuánto tiempo tengo sin tener idea de lo que estoy haciendo" Dijo y luego hizo una seña a la mujer frente a ella, dándole a entender que todavía no acababa de hablar.

Lin asintió sin expresión, mientras esperaba a que continuara.

"Acabo de perder a mi Padre y tú estás aquí pidiéndome que firme su certificado de defunción. Recordándome su muerte. Y sin embargo en todo lo que puedo pensar en este momento es en Korra "Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguió "Estoy segura que esto me hará sonar como una persona horrible, pero ¿No merezco ser feliz una vez en mi vida? Mis Padres se fueron, no tengo familia, y la única persona que quiero desesperadamente que sea parte de mi nueva familia me pide una salida, pero estoy aterrada de que me rechace ¿Cómo se supone que sabré que esto… entre nosotras es real? ¿Ella me ama? ¿Debo preguntarle? ¿Debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso para ver qué sucederá después? ¿Espero a que ella de el primer paso? Demonios esto es tan confuso" La no-maestra inclino la cabeza en señal de derrota y confusión, insegura de todo lo que acaba de decir.

"¿Puedo hablar ahora?" Pregunto Lin con un tono calmado, después de unos momentos de silencio

"Si"

"Antes que nada, si, los papeles son del certificado de defunción de tu Padre. Lo siento mucho niña"

Unos ásperos brazos sujetaron a la delgada chica y la atrajeron hacia un firme abrazo, sosteniéndola por algunos minutos mientras la heredera sollozaba en el hombro de la Jefa de policía. El abrazo de Lin era fuerte pero reconfortante, exactamente lo que necesitaba. La maestra metal la apartó antes de continuar.

"Haber dicho todo eso, pensando acerca de tu propia felicidad no te hace una persona horrible. De hecho te hace más fuerte, porque incluso pensando que la perdida de tu Padre es triste y sobretodo injusta, estas escogiendo no ser consumida por tu dolor. No le digas a nadie de esto, pero incluso yo he tenido tiempos malos con eso"

Asami rio ante el comentario, recordando los años de distancia que le mantuvo a Suyin Beifong y su reciente encuentro con su madre.

"Ahora, en cuanto a Korra" Lin hizo una pausa, mirando directamente a Asami, mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz "Honestamente no entiendo qué problema hay con ello. Ella ha salvado el mundo algunas veces y todos la adoran por ello" Dijo con total confusión y luego prosiguió con un tono más bajo "Como son los jóvenes en estos días. Por Agni. Por Raava. Ayúdenme. Nunca los entenderé"

Asami cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, al escuchar lo último, esperando a que la Jefa continuara con su sermón/ charla o de lo que fuera que se tratase todo ese asunto.

Lin suavizo sus expresiones, siendo remplazada por una más relajada y delicada en comparación con la que tenía hace unos momentos. Un suspiro salió de su boca mientras continuaba "Serías una tonta al no pensar que ella también te ama. Esa Avatar imprudente se preocupa por ti más de lo que ella misma sería capaz de admitir"

Vio hacia arriba, mirando directamente los ojos de Asami, haciéndole sentir escalofríos por la seriedad de su mirada "Estas al tanto de las sutiles pistas. Y esa chica no es exactamente así. Cómo sea, ella ha pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento, y al hecho de que se apoye en ti es buena señal, significa que confía incondicionalmente en ti"

Lin avanzó, posando una mano en el hombro de la heredera, mientras continuaba hablando. Los ojos de la ingeniera permanecían atentos, esperando a que continuara.

"Mira niña, me agradas. Eres una inteligente y determinada joven, como yo lo era a tu edad. Cometí muchos errores, particularmente en enterrarme a mí misma en mi carrera sin tomar ningún tiempo para mí misma. Ahora soy vieja y amargada –de nuevo, no le digas a nadie de esto-Sorprendiéndome de como mi vida se fue al demonio, como se me escurrió de las manos y viendo ahora como solo me queda arreglar las relaciones de las demás personas, en vez de haber arreglado la propia hace tantos años atrás. No hagas eso" Lin se apartó, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar, dándose a sí misma un largo minuto de silencio

"Si el Avatar es lo que quieres, ve por ella, ustedes dos funcionan bien juntas "Dijo con un tono bajo.

Lagrimas se deslizaban de los ojos de Asami, al haber escuchado esas palabras sinceras provenir de aquella mujer. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y su respiración era irregular. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios carmesí.

"Solo hazme un favor. Si ustedes dos llegan a estar juntas, dile que deje de destruir mi ciudad. Un gigante de metal vino a arrasar con todo lo que estuvo a su paso, y ella pudo haber tenido el gesto de haberlo atraído fuera de la ciudad y habernos librado de limpiar el desastre que causo… como siempre" Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Lin con aquel comentario.

Asami rio ligeramente, sabiendo que aquel escenario no hubiera podido ser posible, pero apreciaba la actitud alegre de la Jefa. A pesar de su probable frustración al tener media ciudad destruida y luego escuchar que el Avatar se tomara unas vacaciones.

_´Se lo haré saber a Korra, sabiendo que a todos les tenemos una deuda y una gratitud inmensas al tomar las riendas de la situación, mientras estamos ausentes´ _Se dijo Asami a sí misma. Tomando nota mentalmente de que la maestra metal prácticamente le estaba dando permiso de irse.

"Gracias Lin. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar ¿De verdad crees que mis sentimientos hacia Korra sean recíprocos?"

"Lo creo" Empezó "Pero también pienso que tú serás la que tendrás que iniciar la conversación"

"Oh ¿Enserio? ¿Porque será así?"

"Quizás Korra sea el Avatar, pero ella tiene rocas en la cabeza en vez de cerebro, haciéndola probablemente no saber qué siguiente decisión tomar. Por no hablar de que fue criada en un recinto, siendo posible que no haya tenido aún la charla. Todos sabemos cómo fue un desastre al iniciar su relación con Mako. Supongo que no querrás que pasen por una situación similar"

Asami sonrió, pero frunció el ceño por el sutil insulto "Ella es más inteligente de lo que crees ¿Sabes?"

"Estoy consciente de ello" Lin rio "Pero no en este caso. Tendrás que guiarla a lo largo de su camino. Será el Avatar, pero tú tienes la personalidad dominante. Aprovéchalo"

"Veo tu punto"

La heredera vio a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que muchos de los invitados de la fiesta se habían retirado mientras hablaban. Sin darse cuenta que probablemente llevaban ahí un buen rato, su mente pronto recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de su charla: Estaba alistándose para ir de viaje con la mujer que amaba

"Lo siento Lin, pero, de verdad tengo que irme. Sigo sin saber cómo me voy a vestir. Oh por Raava ¿Que empaco para llevar al mundo espiritual?" Enterró su cara entre sus manos, pensando en las miles de opciones en su armario.

Lin rio una vez más, golpeando juguetonamente el hombro de la joven "Pienso que estarás bien. Estoy segura que a Korra le gusta cuando estas lista para la aventura, por lo que sugiero que te vayas simple. Y Hablando de, te dejare para que continúes alistándote. No quiero que pierdas tu cita" Le dijo con complicidad y le guiño el ojo con diversión

"Gracias de nuevo. Nunca te hubiera imaginado como consejera amorosa. Hare una parada en la estación antes de ir al portal"

"Yo tampoco niña. No te apures por eso. Puede esperar hasta tu regreso. Anda, ve, se feliz"

Asami extendió su brazo y tiro de la severa mujer en un fuerte abrazo, antes de alejarse y correr hacia su Sato-móvil. La jefa de policía sonrió y vio como la chica volteaba hacia ella dándole una pequeña sonrisa y levantando su pulgar hacia arriba, diciendo un último gracias. Para después subir a su vehículo.

Pronto Lin regreso a la fiesta, escuchando a Varrick gritar una incoherencia parecida a "Después de la gran fiesta del siglo"

Solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y pensó para sí misma _´Prefiero morir en lava hirviendo antes de quedar atrapada en otra función con estos cabezas huecas´_

_/_

_/_

_/_

**No sé ustedes, pero a mí se me hizo raro ver a Lin aconsejándole a Asami sobre estos temas. Pero era necesario, necesitaba esa figura de apoyo. A su manera, fue muy linda.**

**Gracias por leer x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de WordsToShare yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

…

…

…

Vacaciones para dos.

Capítulo 4:

Tomó lo que pareciera toda una eternidad para que Asami decidiera que llevar a su viaje. De manera meticulosa fue escogiendo cada prenda de ropa, visualizándose a sí misma en el mundo espiritual con Korra; durmiendo en una tienda de campaña, en la hierba o viviendo bajo un árbol _´Esto no va a funcionar´ _Se dijo a si misma mientras dejaba su más elegante prenda de lado _´Quizás deba seguir el consejo de Lin y ponerme si ropa habitual. Considerando que son en las que Korra me ve la mayor parte del tiempo, estoy segura que no estaría en desacuerdo´_

Su mochila estaba compuesta por un par de combinaciones de colores rojo y negro, unas botas negras, un saco de dormir, manta extra, un estuche de maquillaje (por si acaso) y otras cosas. Después de considerarlo cuidadosamente, decidió esconder en su mochila el guante eléctrico por si llegará a ser necesario_ ´Uno nunca sabe que podría suceder cuando pasas tiempo con el Avatar. Mejor estar preparada_ 'Concluyó para sí misma

Una vez terminado de alistarse se colgó la mochila y se volteo a ver en el espejo. Su cabello negro estaba cuidadosamente atado hacia atrás, la chaqueta se encontraba ajustada acentuando la parte superior de su cuerpo, su pantalón estrecho estaba dentro de las botas altas.

Iba vestida para impresionar, seguía cómoda para cualquier aventura que se les cruzara en el mundo espiritual. Nunca antes Asami le había puesto mucho empeño en lo que vestía y menos aún se molestaba en pensar en la reacción de las demás personas _´Deja de estar tan nerviosa, solo es Korra´_

No queriendo hacer esperar a la chica de sus sueños se encaminó al Sato-móvil, ansiosa de llegar primero, para poder disfrutar del hermoso portal antes de entrar a un mundo del cual solo había oído. Aun así, tenía que hacer una parada antes de llegar ahí. Necesitaba cerrar una puerta antes de abrir otra, por así decirlo.

…

…

Se detuvo en el camino de entrada, en donde estaba una gran puerta de metal, la cual se mantenía abierta, permitiendo a los visitantes acceder; había un letrero de metal sobre la entrada "Cementerio de Ciudad República " anunciándolo al mundo con grandes letras. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, mientras su Sato-móvil cruzaba el umbral, haciendo su recorrido hacia un lugar que conocía muy bien. Se estacionó y apagó el vehículo, acomodándose en su asiento, tomando varios respiros profundos. Estiró su brazo al asiento del pasajero y agarró un ramo de flores, las cuales compro en el camino. Eran una colección de flores blancas de Jazmín con un arreglo de hojas de helecho, sus favoritas al igual que las de su Madre. Dio un último respiro profundo y abrió la puerta; fue caminando lentamente hacia la lápida con la palabra *Sato* grabado en el mármol. Debajo de ella estaba un espacio en blanco, con su ocupante aun no escrito.

Alado estaba la lápida que tenía el nombre de su Madre, las fechas relevantes y las palabras *Amada madre y esposa*_._ Descolorido por el paso de los años

"Hola Mamá" Dijo Asami con semblante serio

"Te traje nuestras flores preferidas" Puso las flores en el suelo y prosiguió "Sé que no es mi horario de visita habitual, pero necesito hablar contigo" Comenzó el discurso el cual había ensayado en su cabeza durante todo el camino, pero que por alguna razón se le había olvidado "Después de los pocos y frustrantes años intentando entender porque Papá hizo lo que hizo, finalmente lo he perdonado" Sus ojos se posaron en el espacio vacío donde pronto el nombre de él sería grabado "Enmendó sus errores al final" Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla rememorando los últimos momentos donde Hiroshi la sacó del traje-colibrí , sacrificando a sí mismo para completar la misión en apoyo del Avatar… de Korra.

Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a sollozar, hecho el cual la privó de la capacidad de hablar durante unos minutos. Su mano la poso en la parte superior de la tumba, sintiéndose reconfortada mientras acariciaba aquel trozo de mármol, para después regresar la vista a la tumba de su madre "Finalmente volvió a ser el hombre que solía ser, si hubieras estado en sus últimos momentos hubieras estado orgullosa" Sus dedos descendieron por la tumba, flotando a lo largo del lugar de su familia.

"Ahora ustedes ya no están aquí, dejándome en esta vida sin Padres" Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó "Pero no estoy sola. Encontré a alguien, a una mujer que quiero mucho. Y si, escucharon bien, una chica" Se sentó sobre sus talones y llevo sus manos a su pecho "Ustedes fueron siempre muy aceptadores, y pienso que habrían aprobado esta relación, principalmente porque estoy segura que ella me corresponde. Es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi heroína… o debería decir la heroína del mundo" Sus palabras se desvanecieron al darse cuenta de que pronto estaría con la persona más poderosa del mundo "Mamá, Es él es Avatar, pero para mí solo es Korra, la hermosa, fuerte y comprensiva Korra, mi Korra"

Sus piernas se movieron, acomodándose a una posición más reconfortante, casi parecida a la posición de meditación, sus manos sujetaron sus tobillos, abrazándose a sí misma, acercándose aún más a la lápida, como si fuera a decirle un gran secreto a alguien.

"Desearía que estuvieras aquí para conocerla. Sé que la hubieras adorado, tanto como yo lo hago. Ella no es como nosotros. No fue criada en la alta sociedad, pero tiene un corazón que toma el peso de todos a su alrededor" Sonrió, sintiendo como su propio corazón se llenaba de calidez, apoyándose en la tumba "Le daría mi vida, para su causa y propósito, además me pondría a mí misma allá afuera, pasando por muchas aventuras junto a ella. Te lo he dicho desde hace tiempo, esto es diferente, sin embargo, ahora tengo que hacerlo, porque no podría ser capaz de vivir sin ella. Los 3 años en los cuales estuvo ausente fueron increíblemente difíciles para mí. Lo entendía, pero, incluso tú sabes que me enterré de lleno en mi trabajo para distraerme a mí misma" Otro suspiro escapó de su boca, mientras reflexionaba lo que aquellos años fueron para ella. La confusión, ansiedad y preocupación que tenía la superaban a diario "Entiendo porque se tuvo que ir, y finalmente comprendo porque fue tan difícil para mí"

Asami volteo hacia el cielo, la luz del brillante del portal del centro de la ciudad, se extendía por la distancia _´Estaré ahí pronto´ _se dijo mentalmente, hablándole a Korra, como si ella pudiera oírla.

"La razón por la cual quiero hablar contigo, es que me he dado cuenta de que es hora de dejar ir mi tristeza" Aquellas palabras firmes pero suaves fueron pronunciadas, mientras continuaba con su mirada en lo alto "Es mi turno de ser feliz, de tener una familia otra vez. Es todo lo que he querido desde el día en que te alejaron de mí. Ahora he perdonado a Papá por sus errores, aunque el tampoco este aquí conmigo… Es mi tiempo de hacer mi vida. Pienso que es lo que ambos querrían para mí"

Sus ojos se deslizaron al lugar de descanso de su Madre, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Todo lo que he buscado para mí, desde niña, fue seguir mi propio destino y forjar mi trayecto… Bueno aquí esta. Este es el camino que escogí. Elijo a Korra "La sonrisa que tenía creció un poco más mientras se levantaba.

Una vez más su mano descanso en la parte superior de la lápida "No estoy diciendo adiós. Me niego a dejarte ir. Pero esta soy yo, diciendo adiós a mis penas y aceptando que mi familia ahora es con alguien más" Dando un paso hacia adelante se acercó a la tumba y deposito un pequeño y suave beso a aquello que le hacía recordar instantes de su antigua vida.

"Te amo mamá. Cuida a Papá por mi" Con esto se dio la vuelta y regreso a su vehículo. Su estado de ánimo mejoró notoriamente mientras cruzaba el umbral del cementerio. Liberándola de remordimiento y dándole una nueva luz en su vida una vez más.

_/_

_/_

_/_

**La autora original escribió este capítulo dedicado a su Madre, la cual cuenta, dejo este mundo hace meses. Y yo al estarlo leyendo/traduciendo me refleje demasiado, ya que también mi mamá no se encuentra en este mundo.**

**Me entró el sentimentalismo Lol. Espero sus comentarios **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de WordsToShare, yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

…

…

…

Vacaciones para dos

Capítulo 5

Asami estacionó su Sato-móvil en un punto cercano al nuevo portal.

Teniendo en cuenta que, la explosión del arma espiritual, destrozó varias cuadras a la redonda, y dejando como consecuencia que las enredaderas cubrieran por completo el cráter creado. La ingeniero pensó que era mejor dejar espacio en caso de que las enredaderas continuaran extendiéndose. Además, una corta caminata que pudiera darle una vista al impresionante paisaje era lo que exactamente necesitaba.

Salió del vehículo y agarró su mochila, extendiendo cada brazo a través de las correas de hombro, ajustando la extensión para que quedara a la medida. Mientras caminaba, pensó _´Estaré gustosa de conseguir un boleto de estacionamiento por dejar mi carro ahí. Espero que Lin pueda hacer algo acerca de ello cuando regresemos´_ Su mente que se encontraba en ningún lugar en concreto, se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo algún tipo de multa.

Esa vez Mako decidió quemar el papel en su mano, lo cual no fue divertido explicarle a Lin después ´_Ella desestimo la multa ese día, entonces estoy segura que lo hará otra vez´_

Después de dar vuelta la esquina, el brillo del portal quedo a la vista en su totalidad. Era realmente impresionantemente. Asami estuvo unos minutos viendo cada detalle de aquella hermosa exhibición situada justo delante de ella, observando la simetría de las enredaderas, que marcaban la reluciente ubicación del corazón de aquel lugar _´Si no supiera nada, diría que un parte de la propia belleza de Korra ayudó en la creación de este paisaje´_ Se dijo a sí misma y sonrió, mirando hacia la distancia. Los espíritus centellaban en el cielo, dejando una huella resplandeciente detrás de ellos como si de estrellas fugaces se tratasen. Bailaban y volaban alrededor de las enredaderas, personificando la felicidad y serenidad que despedían a su paso. Su corazón se llenó de calidez al presenciar todo aquello, sabiendo que la paz que desprendía el portal en Ciudad Republica solo era una fracción de lo que estaba más allá de aquella entrada.

Continuo disfrutando la vista por un rato más, recargada en un edificio mientras se imaginaba que habría en el otro lado, sabiendo que lo vería por si misma pronto. No solo eso, lo presenciaría con Korra, la sorprendentemente y maravillosa chica que encarnaba la misma tranquilidad la cual mostraba el lugar frente a ella.

Como si fuera una señal, la otra chica quedó a la vista, vestida con su más reciente atuendo azul oscuro de la tribu agua del sur, con una mochila a sus espaldas, mientras caminaba a la entrada del portal . Asami la observó antes de continuar su descenso hacia la chica, disfrutando de la vista, cuando la Avatar se detuvo abruptamente, se daba la vuelta, caminaba unos pasos hacia atrás y se daba la vuelta otra vez. La ansiedad en su andar podría sentirse a metros de distancia. Una vergonzosa sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro de Asami, mientras negaba con la cabeza "Incluso cuando sabes que es lo que quieres, tratas de convencerte de que no es cierto" Habló en voz alta y comenzó su andar hacia las enredaderas

…

…

…

El trayecto de Korra en el Ferry del templo del Aire hacia Ciudad Republica, se sentía como un largo, tedioso y viaje sinfín. Comenzó a mover sus pies con ansiedad, incapaz de estarse quieta, mientras se inclinaba sobre la barandilla de la cubierta del ferri.

"¿Por qué no solo me deslizo?" Exclamó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular, mientras miraba fijamente sus manos "Fue una decisión estúpida"

"Si lo hicieras entonces perderías la oportunidad de la anticipación" Dijo una voz. Korra se dio la vuelta, no reconociendo quien había hablado. Pero no vio a nadie cerca.

"Por aquí"

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, para ver a Aang flotando sobre el océano solo un metro o dos más allá del ferry.

"¡Aang!" Dijo sorprendida "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estoy aquí para asegurarme que estas lista para la siguiente fase de los deberes del Avatar" Dijo siendo franco

Su sorpresa era abrumadora, estaba sin poder entender como Aang podría estar hablando con ella, ya que había perdido su conexión con sus vidas pasadas tiempo atrás "¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Perdí mi conexión después de pelear contra Vaatu"

"La conexión del Avatar nunca podrá ser cortada completamente por los demás. Solo podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos escogiendo que nuestro pasado no sea parte de nuestro futuro"

"Eso no tiene sentido. Trabajé completamente mi problema y he recuperado mi habilidad de entrar en el estado Avatar. ¿Por qué mi conexión no regreso en ese entonces?"

"Al parecer hay una parte de ti que aún se aferra al pasado, y es algo lo cual debes de trabajar para recuperar tu conexión. Tus vidas pasadas no solo te proveen de guía espiritual como Avatar, sino también como individuo" Continuó y vio la mirada en blanco que denotaba confusión en Korra "Quizás no seas capaz de conectarte con nosotros, pero nosotros seguimos conectados a ti. Seguimos sintiendo y escuchando todo lo que haces. Y como ya has comenzado a sanar aquello que aún se aferra al pasado, soy capaz de guiarte una vez más. Que vendría siendo, de hecho, la razón por la cual estoy aquí"

Korra lo miro fijamente con su ceño fruncido, muy confundida, tratando de entender a qué se refería "No entiendo que me quieres decir"

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que, cuando llegamos a nuestro punto más bajo nos abrimos a los grandes cambios?

"Claro que sí. Esa fue una parte fundamental para poder sanar y haberme convertido en el Avatar que soy hoy en día"

"Así es, pero hay más para nosotros, no solo se trata de ser el Avatar" Comenzó "Debemos expresar quien somos como personas. Muchos nos miran solo como seres espirituales, aquellos que traemos equilibrio y paz al mundo. Pero nosotros mismos también necesitamos balance"

Korra asintió en comprendimiento, dándose cuenta que su necesidad de darse un respiro de sus deberes mundanos para recargar su propio bienestar espiritual y mental, era normal "Estoy de acuerdo, lo cual es la razón por la cual me tomo estas vacaciones"

"Sin embargo son más que unas vacaciones…"

"Lo es. Voy con Asami" Le dedico una mirada curiosa preguntándose como reaccionaria al saber a qué quería llegar.

"Sé lo que tienes en tu bolsa. ¿Has decidido que vas a hacer una vez estando allá?" Su ceño se frunció a causa de la concentración, dándole a ella una mirada desafiante "No"

Un suspiro escapó de la Avatar actual, mientras posaba su mirada en la lejanía. Insegura acerca de que decir "He llegado a un acuerdo sobre mis sentimientos por Asami. La amo más que la vida misma. Pero para responder lo que pienso que te estas preguntando, no, no he tomado una decisión" Jugueteó con sus dedos brevemente, atormentando su cerebro por las palabras adecuadas "Aún no estoy completamente segura si se siente de la misma manera. Otros me han dicho que si es correspondido, pero necesito descubrirlo por mí misma primero"

"Hmmm… ya veo" Él Jugó con su barba y continuó mirando fijamente a Korra , su expresión fue suavizándose después de terminar alguna clase de conclusión interna "¿Entiendes cuál es la siguiente fase del Avatar?"

Korra arqueó una de sus cejas, inconsciente de lo que significaba aquello "No creo haber entendido tu pregunta"

"El Avatar tiene una serie de experiencias de vida por los cuales tiene que pasar para encontrar su propio equilibrio. Educación y sabiduría es el primero, experimentada principalmente quizás cuando el loto Blanco y otros maestros elementales te enseñaron a controlar los 4 elementos, así como el aumento de sabiduría sobre el mundo y la gente que lo habita en el" Aang comenzó a expresar animadamente su sermoneo a través de sus manos, haciendo pequeños gestos a lo largo de su plática "La experiencia obtenida al estar en tu punto más bajo sería otro, hecho a través del dolor, sufrimiento y perdida" Pausó por un momento, estudiando a Korra "Como sea, lo que es importante aprender a aceptar es nuestra necesidad personal de amor y compañía. Dándonos la oportunidad de ver a través de la máxima experiencia como lo es el amor, el cual nos ayuda en influir positivamente para poder compartirlo con el resto del mundo" Él giró a su alrededor, abriendo sus brazos ampliamente "La paz y el equilibrio en todo el mundo se hace a través del amor. Mantener ese amor requiere de nuestra comprensión de ello"

Korra volvió al punto anterior, en la barandilla de la cubierta del ferry .

Mientras Aang hablaba , sus ojos nadaban a través de la superficie del agua. Sus palabras eran absorbidas ligeramente por tiempo; con su mente haciendo lo mejor para procesar la información que escuchaba.

"Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que necesito darle totalmente mi amor a Asami, para así poder darle mi amor al resto del mundo"

Aang volvió a mirar a Korra, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro "En esencia si" respondió asintiendo "Confundirnos a nosotros mismos con pensamientos conflictivos solo crea angustia. Deja que ese stress se vaya y acepta lo que tienes y lo que eres, no solo como el Avatar, también como persona; una persona que puede depender y necesitar apoyo de otros; abriéndote al acompañamiento al compartir tu vida con otra persona" Él flotó más cerca de ella para posar una mano en su hombro, aunque la sensación nunca llegó "No podemos cargar solo el peso de todo el mundo en nuestros hombros. Tus 3 años de haberte apartado del mundo debieron haber sido suficientes para saberlo"

Lagrimas caían por las mejillas enrojecidas de Korra, sintiendo su amor volviéndose más fuerte en comparación el dolor que cargó al dejar la persona que amaba durante tanto tiempo "¿Cómo le hago para lograrlo? ¿Cómo le entregó mi amor y me libero a mí misma de las excusas y la confusión?"

"Pienso que ya sabes la respuesta a esas preguntas" Sonrió con satisfacción, sus ojos clavados en su mochila "No deberías estar cargando esa cajita por ahí si no estás realmente segura"

La cubierta del Ferry sucesivamente se desplazó por debajo de su pie hiyiendo a lo alto del muelle. Uno de los miembros de la tripulación gritó "Por favor salgan de manera rápida y ordenada" La gente se movía para salir del Ferry a través de la rampa que estaba siendo asegurada.

"Desafortunadamente esa es mi señal para salir"

"¡Espera!" Korra miró a Aang una vez más. Sus ojos brillaron con un ligero tinte de tristeza, mientras silenciosamente le transmitía la angustia de decir adiós a su predecesor una vez más "¿Mi conexión alguna volverá a ser la de antes? ¿Te volveré a ver?"

"Eso depende de ti. Debes aceptar quien eres, , antes de poder estar completamente sanada"

La morena le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, al pensar en deshacerse de la confusión y ser tanto Korra como el Avatar… con Asami

"Solo recuerda" continuó "Eres la luz que brilla a través del mundo, dándole esperanza a la gente en los días por venir. Eso incluye a Asami. Se la esperanza que ella necesita para una mejor vida" Entonces su predecesor desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Korra empezó su descenso del ferry, haciendo su camino largo del muelle hacia el centro de Ciudad República. La luz del portal brillo por encima de los edificios, dirigiendo su camino a su verdadero y único amor _´Tiene razón´_ Se dijo a si misma mientras se movía hacia su inminente destino.

La caminata hacia la ubicación conocida anteriormente como enredaderas espirituales no le tomó mucho. Su mente recordó todo el tiempo que paso con Asami al transcurso de los años, recolectando detalles de cada encuentro como si pudiera haberlos perdido en algún momento.

No se dio cuenta que llegó hasta que pudo ver a un pequeño y rosado espíritu, muy parecido a un conejo con alas, volar frente a ella

Miro por encima del paisaje, dándose cuenta en ese momento de su belleza, y que pronto estaría compartiendo ese espacio con la ingeniero.

Sabiendo que Asami aún no había llegado, comenzó a caminar hacia el portal, con las palabras de Aang corriendo por su mente _´Tengo que hacerlo. Es lo que quiero. Sé que lo es _'Se dijo a si misma armándose de valor.

Detuvo su andar, con un pensamiento tomando lugar, haciendo que se pusiera rígida _"¿Y si no fuera lo que ella quiere? ¿Qué si termino echar a perder lo que tenemos? " _Volteo a su alrededor, y dio unos cuantos pasos en la dirección por la cual había venido, solo para detenerse otra vez _"No, es imposible. Debe sentirse de la misma manera. Como Pema dijo, ella no hubiera estado de acuerdo en venir al mundo espiritual si no es lo que quisiera"_

El andar de Korra se volvió más apresurado, mientras continuaba debatiendo con sus propios pensamientos _"¿Y qué si solo son unas vacaciones para ella? Sé que necesita un descanso, y quizás solo sea eso; un descanso" _Unos pasos más y se detuvo de nuevo _"Quizás Aang tenga razón. Talvez lo mejor es solo dejar que las cosas se den. Por lo menos me ayudará a librarme de mi confusión sobre todo este asunto"_Una última vez, dio unos cuantos pasos, quedando a unos cuantos metros de distancia del portal _"Eso es todo, lo he decidido…Voy a hacerlo" _Se quedó mirando el portal, a la espera de lo que vendría

En ese momento Asami se acercó a su lado, mirando también el brillo del portal. Korra vio a la maravillosa mujer en su visión periférica. Asami la miro, mostrando una brillante sonrisa, que inmediatamente borró todos los miedos del Avatar.

Como si confirmaran silenciosamente lo que cada una quería, dieron un paso hacia adelante, reduciendo el espacio entre ellas al unir sus manos. Cada paso era ligero, como si caminaran en el aire. El agarre que tenían era apretado, pero suave, como si cualquiera pudiera salir volando en cualquier momento si no se sostenían con firmeza. Ninguna de las dos se estremeció por los nervios. Ambas miradas, una vez que coincidieron, nunca miraron hacia otro lugar. El mundo a su alrededor se volvió completamente inaudible para ambas mujeres, escuchando únicamente el sonido de como la otra caminaba y respiraba; concentrando sus sentidos en cada movimiento que hacían. Ciudad República se disipó, la luz del portal espiritual era lo único que podían ver a su alrededor.

En un momento, el poder del mundo espiritual abrazó sus cuerpos, mientras se acercaban la una a la otra, juntando sus manos enfrente de ellas. Su agarre era un enlace, una nueva promesa recién descubierta. Las palabras nunca podría llegar a medir el como los espíritus unieron sus almas, para después ser transportadas a un lugar completamente diferente.

Por un momento mientras sus cuerpos permanecieron firmes en la tierra con la misma postura, sus almas fueron levantadas de sus fundas físicas y se abrieron paso más cerca entre sí. Con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la otra y sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. El alma de Korra habló primero "Soy tuya" Palabras las cuales hicieron eco en el vacío del portal. La de Asami habló unos momentos después "Y yo soy tuya" La luz comenzó a desvanecerse y sus almas volvieron a sus cuerpos, sintiendo ligera sacudida cuando tocaron tierra. La luz se disipo por completo, dejando al descubierto el gran y hermoso mundo ante ellas.

Asami apartó los ojos primero, observando su alrededor. Jadeando ligeramente, poniendo una de sus manos en su boca, mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Korra se le quedó viendo a la mujer que aún seguía aferrada a ella.

"Bienvenida al mundo espiritual" La Avatar habló, con una sonrisa en su rostro "No hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar, si no es contigo"

/

/

/

_**Hola de nuevo. Disculpen la tardanza . La escuela me trae en friega LOL**_

_**Traigo inspiración para traducir, al ver la imagen que publicó Brike , creo que muchos al igual que yo andamos vueltos locos por lo mismo, es perfecta 3**_

_**Hasta luego x3**_


End file.
